An insert beaker of this general type is already known from German Patent Document 29 38 367 C2. There, the insert beaker is provided in one container-like piece. The blood bag is introduced at least part way into the insert beaker, and connecting or supply hoses protrude upwardly away from the blood bag. With this type of insert beaker, it was difficult in particular to insert a full blood bag. There was also the danger that the hoses protruding from the blood bag might kink during the centrifuging and could possibly break.
It is also known to hold blood bags detachably on insert beakers by suitable retaining means. However, these retaining means are structurally relatively complicated, making the production cost for such an insert beaker relatively high.